Harry Potter and the Magical Method
by MemedDimenzion
Summary: Harry Potter was almost dead, but Hogwarts finds him. However, there's something called the Magical Method hidden inside.
1. Prologue

"THE POTTERS ARE DEAD"

"Even the boy?" Dumbledore questioned with his eyes twinkling.

"Well Albus, there has been some rumours that the boy indeed survived." Minerva McGonagall said.

"However I wouldn't believe them, I probably thought of it because I was sitting in a brick for so long." McGonagall said.

"Well, I dare say he did. They say Voldemort-"

Minerva instantly flinched at the name.

"Why do you keep saying the NAME?"

"I think no one should fear such a name. It just increases the fear itself"

"Because you're too noble to say that You-Know-Who. Oh fine. Voldemort's name has brought fear." Minerva sharply inclined.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore softly said.

It was Severus Snape. He came in swiftly with his long black robes tailing behind him.

"I believe that you were talking about the Potters, correct?" Snape said in an uneasy way.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said.

"Well, the rumours are confirmed. Unfortunately."

"SEVERUS" Dumbledore and McGonagall sharply said

"Let me continue. The Ministry has detected the trace belonging to none other then-" Snape paused for a moment.

"Harry Potter"

"IMPOSSIBLE. How can the child have survived the curse? Its Avada Kedavra after all!" McGonagall shot back.

"LET ME CONTINUE, the residents of Godric Hollow have found the Dark Lord's corpse. They say he was burnt to a crisp." Snape cut in.

"But the question is. Where is Harry Potter anyway?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one knows, and that's the problem." Snape replied.

Dumbledore looked at the ceiling again with his eyes twinkling again.

"Well to find him, we need to use a spell that can detect him." Dumbledore said.

And without warning, he drew his wand, and said "Loco Harry Potter" And then the room was dark. Not in Dumbledore's office, but somewhere else. The moon shined above, and in the dark alley, a baby in a cradle was there. McGonagall walked over and the baby had the inevitable scar.

"It's him." McGonagall said.

Snape looked around and said

"He's in Knockturn Alley" Snape pointed out.

"How the-"

"Everyone Apparate to Knockturn Alley" Dumbledore commanded.

Then they instantly disappeared at reappeared in a dark alley. They ended up exactly at the baby's cradle. And in it was Harry Potter sleeping soundly. Next to him was a shop with a sign saying Borgin and Burkes.

"We should immediately move him out. If the shop gets their hands on him, who knows what would happen," Dumbledore said.

So they carried the cradle into Diagon Alley, the home place for the magical community, separated by some disillusionment charms and Muggle (people that aren't magical) repelling spells.

"It's been so long since I've been here," McGonagall muttered.

They took him to the best hotel in the magical community, which was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't disturb me" a murmur came from a man.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, Tom" Dumbledore again softly spoke.

Instantly a wizard woke up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Its you! How can I be of service?" Tom said.

"This baby that we are carrying is a Muggle-born. He is Harry Potter.

Tom's smile faltered a bit. He looked around and said

"He needs a place to stay?" Tom said warily.

"Exactly" Dumbledore replied.

"But what about his relatives?"

"Petunia is dead" Snape interfered.

"Right, so how long does he need to stay?" Tom asked

"For the rest of his life" Dumbledore whispered.

"Alright. That's worth over a 100,000 Galleons, but as this is a special case," Tom looked at the baby. "I'll only need five Galleons, and I'll be his guardian. All fine with you?"

"Yes, and thank you Tom, you are very kind." Dumbledore spoke as he handed out five golden bars.

"It's my first time that I've been a guardian of a child. I've never been married, so thank you." Tom replied as he took the cradle.

"It's OK. Here's the best room we have, room 11" Tom whispered was he carried it upstairs.

Dumbledore looked at the teachers and said

"Well that clears our problem. I shall still keep a close eye on him."

And then the group Disapparated back to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's office.

"I believe we should prepare ourselves for the start of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Snape said.

And that was Harry Potter's first year of life.

"Also Minerva, can you please move out so that Severus and I can have a word?"


	2. A letter

Harry Potter lied very still.

Very still.

Because an owl had just kamikazed into his window. Well, crash-landed to be exact.

Harry's life at the Leaky Cauldron was rather good, fine actually. Of course, there was the inconvenience of the strong smell of butterbeer, and maybe when Harry brought his Muggle Nerf Gun into the bar and sprayed everyone with blue confetti. But that was irrelevant. The happier times were when Mr Nap the Cat (which Harry called NapCat) absolutely scratched repeatedly to a rude buyer for the bar. That surprised everyone in the hotel, and Tom was lucky not to have been sued.

But this time was different. Harry looked at the window, which was basically gone. Then he looked at the ground, which was splattered with glass. The white feathery owl was still standing there, staring at Harry. I think I should go down, he thought. He kicked open the door (not really) and rushed downstairs. He leapt over NapCat and vaulted over the bar.

"TOM! AN OWL JUST BROKE INTO MY ROOM" Harry said frantically.

Tom didn't look up. He didn't even seem to change expression on his face or say "what?" All he said was "Huh, another owl? No big deal"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked "Tom, do you know what an owl is?"

Tom looked slightly annoyed.

"They're owls of course."

"But what do they do?"

"I keep forgetting to tell you these kind of things. An owl is a noisy and pecky deliverer." Tom answered.

"So that means that the Kamikaze owl has a message?"

"Yep"

Harry bolted back up the stairs, leaping again over NapCat (who was still sleeping) and opening his door again. The owl was still there, but it was just… Sleeping. It must have had a long day, Harry thought. He nervously snatched the yellow envelope and examined it with wariness. There was a purple sticker, probably not from the post. On the back there was an H, surrounded by a lion covered in red, a snake covered in green, a badger in yellow, and an eagle in blue. Probably not from the Muggle Post, Harry thought as his mind raced to see what the letter meant. Slowly, he ripped of the sticker and opened flap. Carefully, Harry slid out the parchment and placed it on his table. Again, there was the H surrounded by the animals and colours. He unfolded it, and then there came a big hologram, wide enough to fit Harry's room.

How the hell are holograms already here? Harry knew the answer for a long time: Magic.

Harry didn't think that it was a letter, but it was. The piece of parchment was projecting something. A bright blue ball was shining. What is that thing? Harry thought. Slowly, the blue ball sort of moulded into a bird shape. Then dramatically, it expanded. The giant bird flew around his room, cawing at him. It made a loop, and then suddenly turned into a human. That person was old for sure. His beard nearly reached his hip and he was wearing half moon spectacles.

"Harry Potter" he said in an indescribable way, like it was, speaking bluely.

"Who the heck are you? Are you real?" Harry said in a squeaky voice.

"No. I am simply a hologram from a patronus," the old man said.

"Sorry, but what is a-"

"I'll tell you later. First of all Potter, do you know what Hogwarts is?"

"Let me guess, a school?"

"Exactly, and you have quite a good mind there" the old man said.

"Let me guess more, it's a school of magic for those who can perform it and its motto is never tickle a sleeping dragon"

The old man looked at Harry in astonishment.

"You have a really good mind, Harry Potter"

"Well, from deduction, I know its magical because why else would you come as a patronus thingy, and its motto is that because one of the most feared magical creature is a dragon, and its likely the motto has a dragon because magic is used either in dangerous situations or for convenience. My guess is door number 1 because dangerous situations are more appealing to people. The dragon is sleeping for increased suspense in that dangerous situation, whether it will wake up and kill or continue sleeping. Tickling is what makes most people happy, but the irony is that a dragon will hate it. Therefore, the motto is telling us to avoid doing your usual things in dangerous situations. Is that correct?" Harry recited from his mind.

The old man looked at him blankly.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and I'll take of my hat to you" Dumbledore said.

"More information will be given at the beginning of term. You will find the starting date on the letter, and go on the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross station at Platform 9 and ¾. Also your equipment list will be on there. Good day"

Dumbledore suddenly vanished and the room was once again bright instead of the blue the patronus thing created.

Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts? This is crazy! Harry thought. He rushed back down and told Tom about the letter.

"Oh Hogwarts. Good school it was. Used to learn Charms and Spells for my convenience. Good thing you're going to Hogwarts," Tom said.

"So how do I get ready?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley"


	3. Paragon

Harry Potter walked out with Tom outside of the Leaky Cauldron. It was a bright blue sky, probably altered by magic. Diagon Alley was crowded even more than usual because of incoming Hogwarts.

The shops were really crowded. Harry could see that Tom was walking him into Madam Malkin's.

"We need robes?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, why?" Tom answered.

"Well, I thought Hogwarts was one of those private schools that were stern and rich, so I thought a blazer would do"

"Heavens no, when I went to Hogwarts, the first years that wore suits they were told to change and put on robes!" Tom exclaimed. "Although most students wear ties as well," he added.

Harry stepped inside Madam Malkin's and looked at the black robes that shrouded the entire place. Usually it was loaded with multi coloured suits and at a seriously expensive price of 15,000 Galleons, invisibility cloaks. But now it was just black robes and a lot of children and parents. One of the conversations that mattered much to him was between a girl called Hermione and her parents.

"I want the best robes and books of all. I want show stupid Harry Potter that he can't compete with the top academic girl and best memoriser, who is I. Potter appears everywhere in these books all because of a silly scar and his dead parents."

"Now Hermione dear, Harry Potter did save us from the Dark Lord"

Harry stopped listening for a moment, who was the Dark Lord? How did he stop the Lord?

"But then again Hermione."

"I know mum. I want to become a dark lord too."

Harry skipped a beat. Who ever this Dark Lord was, he didn't sound good at all.

After what felt like forever, Harry finally got his robes and he and Tom walked out then into Ollivander's. Up on top, it said "Serving your wands since 382BC" They walked in and it was really dark. Suddenly, someone murmured "Lumos" and light flooded the room.

"Wands: your weapon and convenience maker. Your wand is one of the most important tools in your life, and that's why I suppose, you're getting one here" Ollivander said.

"Hi Ollivander, Harry's starting school in a month. Here's 7 Galleons" Tom said.

Ollivander immediately took a wand from the shelf and gave it to Harry.

"Here it is, dragon heartstring to start off. The incantation is "Magicum Test""

Harry held the wand while nervously sweating, then he muttered "Magicum Test" Instantly, the wand screeched and a burst of fire erupted from the tip, and the wood burned.

"Non Flamma!" Tom said and the wand dropped down onto the floor.

"Alright, then unicorn hair"

Harry held the other wand and shouted "Magicum Test!" but that ended badly too. The wand neighed and just sort of galloped out of his hands.

"Accio wand!" Ollivander said, and the runaway wand flew back onto his hand.

"Ok, lets try a hard one, phoenix feather"

Harry gripped the 3rd wand and muttered "Magicum Test!" but the wand simply evaporated with flames.

"Oh Merlin's beard. Oh no."

"What?" Harry and Tom said in unison.

"Harry, you are a Paragon."

"What's a Paragon?" Harry asked.

"Let me show you"

Ollivander led him into a room and muttered "Imagine Tres Dimensiva" and yet another hologram appeared, but less blue than the patronus one.

"Paragons are wizards who have a pure magic part in their body. The pure magic part can be created from three things: love, power or determination. However, it must be exceptionally strong. One must be willing to die because they love the Paragon, or that the Paragon are very greedy for power, or the Paragon is determined to get past something. Determination lasts for a very short time, but the others are for life. The effect of a Paragon includes very strong charms and spells, extreme power of one spell. On scenario number one, if I was a Paragon and I said "Lumos" the caster would be blinded. If I said "Lumos Maxima", everyone on Earth would be blinded. However, on scenario number two, if I said "Lumos", then everyone on Earth would be blinded, and if I said "Lumos Maxima", the light would evaporate Earth. All Paragons have died because of the spells they cast."

The hologram showed the three causes for Paragons, and the devastating effects of the spells.

"Paragon wands have a pretty brutal core, and that is the blood of the caster, so Harry Potter, are you willing to be a Paragon?"

Harry thought for a long time, and then he said, "Yes"

Ollivander took a small knife and put it on the table. He pointed his wand towards Harry's arm, and said "Minus Doloris"

"That will numb the pain a bit." Ollivander said.

Then he said "Secare!"

Harry could feel a small slit on his arm and yelped when he saw the cut. Then Ollivander said "Sanguinem Tahere" and a small amount of blood drifted into a wooden stick and then finally, he said "Sigellum" The blood solidified and the wand was ready.

"I'm restricting your wand to only use passive spells like Disarming, Dark creature banishing spells and absolutely no jinxes, hexes or curses. However if you need to unlock it, and only if you REALLY need to, then say, "Reserare Magicum, pronounced as res-a-ray" All clear?"

"Yes Ollivander" Harry said nervously.

Harry walked out with Tom and discussed the Paragon subject. Tom was especially worried.

"NO HOSTILE SPELLS OR ANY JINXES DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tom shouted.

"Ollivander restricted my wand Tom" Harry said.

"Well that's good, because if I hear that you kill anyone, then I'm going to boot up your-"

"I won't OK Tom?"

Tom looked hesitant, then said "OK"


	4. Hermione Granger

Harry walked out of Diagon Alley and bought the usual. He bought his books and some other sweets and some missculaneos. He was just walking out of Flourish and Blotts when the unnerving voice came again.

"Well, isn't it Harry Potter, the boy that brang down the Dark Lord" Hermione whispered into his ear. He jumped around to see her and said "Hi..."

"Let me tell you, don't mess around with me, because I'm-"

"Hermione" Harry finished of for her with a disapproving look.

"Oh no! Harry Potter is scared isn't he? Let's just make him more scared" Hermione sneered.

Harry looked around and saw that Tom was still paying his Galleons.

"Fine" Harry said.

Hermione took out her wand and Harry took out his wand.

Hermione looked at Harry in an uneasy way and flicked her hair out of the way. She shouted "Tarangatella!" and a jet stream of blue shot out of her wand. Instantly, Harry slowed down time (not really) and his mind raced to work. What was "protect" in Latin? It was "Protego". Harry then remembered Ollivander's "Maxima" effect on charms and spells. The Harry clicked back into reality and shouted "Protego Maxima!" and a dense white bubble formed around him. The jinx evaporated as soon as it hit the shield.

"Oh! Potter knows how to play then?" Hermione taunted. Let's see if he can withstand a curse. Then she shouted "Invisiblia!" then "Reducto!" The red stream of light flowed through the air and Harry once again shouted "Protego Maxima!" But the Reducter curse shattered it into pieces and hit Harry in the chest. He was blown back a few feet and was sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Little itty Potter can't even duel with Granger, so who's better?" Hermione asked and smirked at the same time.

"I said who's better?"

Harry gasped a breath and said

"NOT YOU!"

Then Harry leapt up in the air and said "REDUCTO MINUMUM!"

His Paragon spell hit Hermione and knocked her over a few feet. So anger could break through the restriction, Harry thought. He kept a mental note of this and said

"Don't duel me, please"

"I was going easy, otherwise I would have been expelled." Hermione said defiantly. Then she muttered "Visibilis" and walked away. By then Tom had just finished paying and said "Who was that girl?"

"Hermione Granger" he replied.

"Looks like a nasty girl to me. Avoid her. Good spells, except with the Reducter Curse, I told you not to use those kind of spells." Tom advised.

"Well I couldn't think of anyone else! And how could you see us duelling?" Harry exclaimed.

""Et visiblis" charm"

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, after the duel Harry had enough and left the potion equipment until tommorow. He went to the bar and slumped on one of the chairs.

"Tom, I wanted to tell you something that happened in Madam Malkin's"

Tom raised his hand.

"Well, when I was waiting for Malkin to get my robes, I heard Hermione say something."

"Mmm?"

"She said she wanted to be better than me and hated how I got the attention because of my scar."

"Understandable"

"But do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

Tom instantly frowned.

"Well, we call him You-Know-Who, but I think you have the right to know his name." Tom paused for a moment. "He was called Voldemort"

He shuddered just at the name. "Voldemort killed so many families and ripped apart people's souls." "I think Dumbledore will tell you the full story, but tell me about Hermione"

Harry shuddered now too.

"What's wrong?"

Harry thought of Hermione. "I want to become a Dark Lord too" Harry remembered her saying. Voldemort, or whatever his name was, killed. If Hermione wanted to become like him, then she wanted to kill. Suddenly Harry understood her hatred for him. He had stopped Voldemort, and Hermione supported him.

"Hermione said she wanted to become a Dark Lord" Harry squeaked.

Tom looked at him blankly.

"Are you sure you heard that" Tom trembled?

"Positive" Harry confirmed.

Tom waved him away and Harry walked back to room 11. Harry slumped onto his bed and drooled over his thoughts. Hermione certainly looked innocent. She was just a 10 year old girl after all. In fact, Harry went as far as that Hermione looked good, and if she wasn't corrupted Harry might of liked her (you know, like-like). But all Harry thought of her were her looks. She looked good and innocent, but wasn't actually that. She had a dark heart. She was bad. She was corrupted.

And she was definitely going to Hogwarts.


	5. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

C4 Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

It was the 1st of January.

Which was the day that Harry had to go to Hogwarts.

Tom dumped him at Kings Cross and said "Good Luck!" He then walked away and Disapparated.

So now Harry was alone. He walked over to Platform 9 and looked everywhere for a ¾ sign. But he had no luck. He ran over to platform 10. Still, there was nothing. Harry groaned. Obviously, Platform 9 ¾ was hidden somewhere, but how on earth was he going to find it? It was magic after all. He walked back to platform 9 and saw many children, all which had red hair. He squinted to overhear what they were saying. Clearly, with their weird clothes they must be magical, Harry thought. He tried to separate the Muggle sounds and the family's conversation.

"Oh Ron! Don't be scared, it's magical! Just walk straight into the brick wall and you're basically done!" their mother said.

A particularly small boy compared to his brothers was sweating, and ran nervously into a solid brick wall, and suddenly, he vanished.

He walked over to their mother and asked,

"Hello there, um, do you know how to get to platform 9 and ¾?" Harry asked.

She stood there saying nothing, and so did the brother and the one good-looking girl.

"Blimey it's him!" one of the twins said.

The young girl instantly turned red and looked at the ground. Harry noticed her and said "Hi"

"WHAT? Its him?" said the mother.

"Well hello Harry Potter. Of course I can show you how to get in! Just run into it and you end up there!"

"Just run into it?" Harry questioned with a peculiarity.

"Well it is magic," the other twin said.

Harry said thank you and looked nervously at the brick wall. Surely it didn't bend space and break the laws of physics? No. That would require tremendous amounts of energy and magic in the Leaky Cauldron was only used if Tom was lazy. It was probably an illusion.

"Well hurry up before it seals" said the girl, who was still red.

Harry took a deep breath and ran into the brick wall, and it was the strangest feeling ever, as if he for a very short amount of time was nothing but thin air. And then he instantly became material again. "Wow" Harry thought. Magic had just teleported him into another area. To teleport, you needed to shrink yourself into an electromagnetic sort of energy, allowing you to travel, and only travel, at the speed of light. You then needed to be able to turn back into material again. Teleporting basically needed a lot of quantum energy to bend space and time. And magic had just done that in a split second.

Harry saw the sign 9 ¾ and next to it was a huge steam train. That was weird for Harry, because it was 2019 and they were not using an electric train. He saw the red haired boy that he had seen earlier and decided to befriend him. Seriously, without the boy being a wizard he would be stuck at Kings Cross. He rushed towards the compartment the boy was going to and said "Hey!" The boy said "Hey!" back and led him into an empty compartment on the train. He opened the door and closed it and both he and Harry sat down. The boy just stared at Harry for a minute, and blurted out

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but why am I so famous? I mean- I just stopped this Lord Voldemort guy or something."

"YOU SAID THE NAME!" the boy shouted.

"OK, sorry, I forgot, so, uh, what's your name?" Harry stuttered.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" he said. "The hand-me down kid that always never gets noticed, just call me Ron." he added sadly.

Harry turned around and saw the girl that had a normal face again when she wasn't looking and him, but as soon as she did, she blushed again.

"And that's Ginerva Weasley, we call her Ginny." Ron said.

"She's been talking about you all year." Ron pointed out. "Harry Potter looks good! Harry Potter stopped You-Know-Who!" Ron imitated his sister's voice. "And when she thinks I can't hear: (to the tune of Mary had a little Lamb) "Harry Potter looks very good, stopped the Dark lord, and didn't die at all!" he said shrilly.

"I think it's obvious she likes me," Harry said.

"Exactly."

Harry looked around and the door closed by itself. The windows were shutting themselves, and suddenly steam poured out everywhere. The train made a "choo, choo" noise and the train lurched out of the ground with Ron's head smacking into the window.

"Ow" he muttered.

Then the train increased in speed and Harry saw a faint white bubble coming at him. It was sort of like the "Invisiblia" spell Hermione had done. It was probably used to keep the wizarding world secret and invisible to the Muggles that walked by. The train entered something black, and suddenly again, Harry felt very light. Extremely light and soft, then turned back into material.

"We just teleported again!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is teleporting?" Ron asked.

"Never mind" Harry said as he slapped his forehead and looked outside, which was a hilly green landscape.

"Hello students, you are on the Hogwarts Express" a voice boomed.


End file.
